Siberia Reincarnation's Camus dan Degel stories
by Kagamine Sang Anak Degel
Summary: Suatu Ketika, Hyoga yang sedang santai duduk di sofa ruang tamu pondok mereka di Siberia sambil membaca sebuah buku dengan gambar aneh bin ajaib. "Hyoga! Apa yang kamu lakukan?" seorang pria yang lebih tua dari Hyoga dengan surai berwarna hijau gelap menghampiri cowok dengan surai pirang terang yang agak bergelombang.
1. Part 1

SAINT SEIYA dan para Karakternya bukan milikku, tapi milik Masami Kurumada-sensei.

Saya hanya mebuat sebuah fic yg isinya hanya sekedar imajinasi dan keinginan saya. xD Having fun

oOo

**Siberia Reincarnation's**

**Camus dan Hyoga stories**

**Part 1**

Suatu Ketika, Hyoga yang sedang santai duduk di sofa ruang tamu pondok mereka di Siberia sambil membaca sebuah buku dengan gambar aneh bin ajaib.

"Hyoga! Apa yang kamu lakukan?" seorang pria yang lebih tua dari Hyoga dengan surai berwarna hijau gelap menghampiri cowok dengan surai pirang terang yang agak bergelombang.

"ah, Sensei. Tidak hanya penasaran saja. Sensei tahu, tentang Aquarius sebelum sensei?" tanya cowok bersurai pirang itu.

"Aquarius sebelum aku?" tanyanya datar, "tidak tahu!" dan dengan singkatnya ia menjawab dengan wajah yang sangat datar.

Hyoga mengerutkan dahi dan kembali menjatuhkan diri ke sofa yang agak reot, "ah, dasar sensei. Oh iya apa sensei kenal dengna De… Degel…? Ya itu namanya" tanya Hyoga sambil membolak-balikkan halaman buku yang ia baca.

"Degel…" Camus, cowok bersurai toska itu masih dengan tampang datarnya, "siapa itu?" ia malah balik bertanya.

Hyoga pun berakhir dengan bertepuk jidatnya.

Camus tersenyum saat mendengar nama 'Degel' disebutkan, tapi Hyoga tak melihatnya.

_**Sanctuary 200 tahun sebelumnya**_

"Degel!"

"Apa? Kau tak perlu teriak seperti itu kan Kardia! Kecilkan volume suaramu!" pria dengan kacamata dengan surai hijau toska yang dipanggil Degel itu mengernyit sambil menatap lelaki gagah dengan surai biru panjang bergelombang yang tadi berteriak kearahnya, Kardia.

"ah sudahlah. Apa yang kau lakukan di hari yang membosankan ini?" tanya Kardia, berkacak pinggang.

Degel agak tak menggubrisnya, ia kembali meneruskan kegiatannya merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai kuilnya di Sanctuary.

Kardia menatap Degel yang sibuk merapikan puluhan buku yang berserakan di lantai kuilnya, kuil Aquarius.

"Hei apa kau penasaran tentang Reinkarnasimu selanjutnya? Reinkarnasi saint Aquarius setelahmu nanti?" Kardia menghampiri Degel dan memungut buku yang berserakan dekat kakinya dan memberikannya pada Degel.

"Tidak." Jawab sang Aquarius singkat.

Kardia sweatdrop, 'betapa cuek dan es batunya orang ini' ucap batin Kardia.

oOo

Ini fic pertama saya, mohon dimaafkan jika ada sesuatu yang salah

Terima kasih.


	2. Part 2

**Siberia Reincarnation's**

**Camus dan Degel stories**

**Part 2**

_**Siberia 200 tahun setelahnya**_

"Hyoga, jangan hanya duduk disana. Bantu aku menyiapkan makan malam kita!" Camus menegur anak didiknya.

"Makan malam kita? Sensei ini bukan hari yang istimewa, aku bisa mencari makan sendiri" ujar Hyoga tak bergeming dari sofa dan terus membolak-balikkan buku yang masih ia baca.

Camus menghela napas panjang meihat anak didiknya yang agak pemalas ini. *author dihajar fans Hyoga* "walaupun bukan hari istimewa tidak ada salahnya kan kalau kita makan bersama?" tanya sang saint Aquarius itu.

(baru ini Camus banyak omong di depan Hyoga sang anak didik tersayang) *author ditimpuk sepatu*

Dengan wajah malas dan langkah gontai, Hyoga berjalan menuju dapur dimana Camus, gurunya berada dan mengambil wadah berisi sop sayuran yang hangat.

"Sensei. Perasaan ini bukan hari ulang tahunku dan hari ulang tahun sensei? Kenapa masakannya terlihat sangat istimewa?" tanya Hyoga dengan wajah yang sangat heran.

Tanpa Hyoga sadari Camus hanya tersenyum simpul, "ini bukan hari istimewa kita. Ini tanggal 2 Februari kan?" tanya sang saint bersurai hijau toska itu dengan nada yang datar.

Hyoga mengernyit, "iya. Tanggal 2 Februari… ada apa sensei?" Hyoga semakin tak mengerti akan apa yang dipikirkan gurunya.

Dengan senyum yang khas Camus, "ini hari istimewa untuk 'dia'." Jawabnya dengan senyum.

_**Sanctuary 200 tahun sebelumnya**_

Kardia tetap memperhatikan sahabatnya yang dingin sedingin es batu bertolak belakang dengannya yang membara bagaikan api.

"hey Degel! Kalau suatu waktu kau diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Reinkarnasimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kardia ingin melihat reaksi sang saint es Aquarius.

Dugaannya benar, sang saint es itu hanya diam menatap Kardia. Lalu kembali membereskan tumpukan buku-buku koleksinya.

Kardia hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Hey! Jawab aku! Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau bertemu dengan reinkarnasimu?" tanya Kardia lagi agak ngotot.

Degel menghela napas panjang, "kalau kita berreinkarnasi berarti kita sudah mati. Kalau bisa bertemu pun wujud kita mungkin hanyalah hantu, mungkin mereka akan lari ketakutan" jawabnya dengan nada datar bin cuek.

Sahabat sang es Aquarius ini hanya menatap iba Degel.

"kau ini. Kalau begitu misalnya Athena memberikan kita kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan reinkarnasi kita untuk waktu sehari penuh. Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengannya?" Kardia terus menatap Degel dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

…

"Mengajaknya ke toko buku dan membaca di perpustakaan Athens" jawab Degel datar.

Kardia terjatuh ala gag komik.

Ya ampun benar-benar es saint yang satu ini. *author di hajar degel*

oOo

Part 2 Siberia Reincarnation's selesai mohon maaf atas kesalahannya. Karena ini fic pertama saya.

Having fun xD


End file.
